1. Field
The following description relates to image processing, and more particularly, to camera calibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A structured light-based depth sensor, such as KINECT from, MICROSOFT which uses triangulation to measure a depth, may have an error in the obtained depth due to the assembly tolerance in production of the depth sensor, or errors in optical elements thereof. When extracting texture of a target object using a color camera simultaneously with the depth sensor, the texture information of a three-dimensionally restored target object may include errors unless the errors of the depth of the depth sensor is corrected, even when a geometrical relation between the depth sensor and the color camera is accurately computed. In an example depth error correction method, a measured depth value is corrected through linear transformation of stereo disparity or depth value from the depth sensor. Such a method is, however, limited in accuracy because the models used for the method are based on approximation.